Hunting Domain
Hunting Domain The thrill of the chase, the hiss of the arrow as it flies with unerring accuracy, the bay of the hounds and the smell of blood upon the ground: these are the praises sung to the gods of hunting and predation, archery and wild places. Oshoshi, Woden, Mixcoatl, Cernunnos, Flidais, Neith, Mielikki, Artemis, Apollo, Bhadra, Odin, Diana, Obad-Hai, the Wild Huntsman, and other gods and ancient powers that hold sway in the deep wilderness may claim the domain of hunting. Clerics of these gods are called for a variety of reasons, such as protecting the wilderness, killing dangerous beasts, safeguarding other hunters, and performing feats of great strength and cunning. Hunting Domain Spells Cleric level Spells 1st hunter's mark, longstrider 3rd earthbind, locate animals or plants 5th Leomund's tiny hut, lightning arrow 7th arcane eye, hallucinatory terrain 9th commune with nature, swift quiver Bonus Proficiencies When you select this domain at 1st level, you gain proficiency in martial weapons and in the Survival skill. Thrill of the Hunt At 1st level, your god empowers you with the endurance to track down your prey. While you are not wearing medium or heavy armor or a shield, your movement speed increases by 10 feet, and your pace is not reduced while tracking. Channel Divinity: Slayer's Arrow At 2nd level, your god teaches you to attack the soul of your quarry. As an action, you can expend a use of your Channel Divinity feature to launch an ethereal arrow or spear, striking all creatures in a line up to 360 feet long and 5 feet wide that passes through walls and obstacles. Struck targets must make a Charisma saving throw. If they fail, they take magical piercing damage equal to 2d8 plus your cleric level and are knocked prone. If they succeed, they take half as much damage and are not knocked prone. Living Wind At 6th level, the winds of the wildlands come to your call. Whenever you cast a cantrip or attack with a weapon, you can use a bonus action to move up to your speed towards a target of your attack or spell. When you do so, ranged and opportunity attacks against you are made with disadvantage until the start of your next turn. Divine Strike At 8th level, your attacks are empowered with deadly potency. Once on each of your turns when you hit a creature with a weapon attack, you can cause the attack to deal an extra 1d8 magical piercing or slashing damage to the target. When you reach 14th level, the extra damage increases to 2d8. Unerring Hunter At 17th level, you become immune to the effects of difficult terrain and gain a climb speed equal to your walking speed. You can choose to have your Slayer's Arrow turn up to three times during its flight and the first creature struck takes additional force damage equal to your cleric level if they fail their saving throw. Each creature cannot be struck more than once per use of this feature.